Harry Potter i Tajemnice Magii
by orochimaru1111
Summary: Założenia : brak epilogu, po użyciu Kamienia Śmierci nie pojawił się Syriusz, Czarna Różdżka została zapieczętowana i ukryta – nawet Harry Potter nie wie gdzie.
1. Prolog

Założenia : brak epilogu, po użyciu Kamienia Śmierci nie pojawił się Syriusz, Czarna Różdżka została zapieczętowana i ukryta – nawet Harry Potter nie wie gdzie.

**PROLOG**

*** Pięć lat po bitwie o Hogwart ***

W Wielkiej Sali trwała uczta rozpoczynająca kolejny rok nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dzięki pracy wielu osób Hogwart odzyskał dawny blask i otoczkę tajemniczości, którą oczarowywał adeptów magii przed ostatnią bitwą wojny.

Uroczystość przydziału uczniów dobiegła końca, pozostała tylko przemowa Dyrektorki Minervy Mcgonagall. Cała Wielka Sala oczekiwała co starsza profesorka ma do powiedzenia oraz kto zostanie nowym nauczycielem Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

- Witam Was wszystkich w murach Hogwartu – rozpoczęła Dyrektorka – Nie będę Was męczyć długimi przemowami. Starszych uczniów przestrzegam przed łamaniem regulaminu. Natomiast pierwszorocznych pragnę serdecznie powitać w murach naszej Szkoły. Przez siedem lat nauki poznacie tutaj tajniki magii oraz zawrzecie wiele przyjaźni. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie traktowali ten Zamek jak Wasz drugi dom. W razie jakiś problemów zgłaszajcie się do prefektów oraz nauczycieli.

Po krótkim wstępie McGonagall rozejrzała się po Sali jakby kogoś szukała, ale jej mina wyraźnie mówiła, że nie zobaczyła tej osoby.

- Dobrze – kontynuowała – Przedstawię jeszcze Grona Pedagogiczne, które będzie Was uczyła w tym roku:

- Transmutacja – Hermiona Granger

- Zielarstwo – Pomona Sprout

- Zaklęcie - Filius Flitwick

- Astronomia – Aurora Sinistra

- Eliksiry – Horacy Slughorn

- Historia Magii – Cuthbert Binns

- Latanie – Ginevra Weasley

- Mugoloznawstwo – Anita Gilbert

- Numerologia – Septima Vector

- Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami – Rubeus Hagrid

- Starożytne runy – Bathsheda Babbling

- Wróżbiarstwo – Firenzo

Uczniowie wstrzymali oddech oczekując nazwiska nowego profesora Obrony przed Czarną Magią, ale Dyrektorka kontynuowała.

- Wśród opiekunów domów doszło do jednej zmiany – Hermiona Granger została opiekunem Domu Lwa.

Ostatnie słowa zostały zagłuszone przez radosny krzyk uczniów zgromadzonych przy stole Gryffindoru.

- Jeżeli chodzi o nazwisko nowego nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią podam je w najbliższym czasie ponieważ nie pojawił się jesz… - zdanie dyrektorki zostało przerwane przez otwarcie drzwi do Wielkiej Sali.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w czarną przemoczoną szatę podróżną. Twarz przesłaniał mu kaptur. Swoje kroki od razu skierował w stronę podwyższenia dla nauczycieli. Uczniowie obserwowali go zastanawiając się kto to jest.

Gdy tylko podszedł do profesor McGonnagal wyszeptał jej coś na ucho i usiadł po jej lewej stronie.

- Dołączył do nas ostatni nauczyciel – w tym momencie mężczyzna zdjął kaptur – powitajcie profesora Harrego Pottera.


	2. Rozdział 1

Rozdział 1.

Po kolacji uczniowie rozeszli się do swoich dormitoriów. Głównym tematem ich rozmów było pojawienie się nowego nauczyciela w postaci Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Część z nich zauważyło również dziwne zachowanie nauczycielek latania oraz transmutacji. Jednak nikt nie domyślał się jaki szok przeżyły ujrzawszy Harrego Pottera.

* * *

><p>Gabinet dyrektora nie zmienił się wiele od czasu śmierci Albusa Dumbledora. Największą zmianą było pojawienie się portretów pogromcy Grindewalda oraz Severusa Snape. Z pomieszczenia zostały usunięte zbędne przedmioty i w tym momencie masywne biurko było przykryte stertą papieru, a przy kominku siedziały dwie osoby.<p>

- Przepraszam za takie wejście pani profesor, ale nie mogłem pojawić się wcześniej, musiałem załatwić ostatnie sprawy z poprzedniej pracy – powiedział mężczyzna w okularach.

- Panie Potter to wejście rzeczywiście było niestosowne i gdyby Pan był dalej naszym uczniem to pewnie złamałby Pan wiele punktów regulaminu – w tym momencie oblicze dyrektorki rozjaśnił lekki uśmiech – ale i tak to było zdecydowanie mniej efektowne pojawienie się niż, gdy przybył Pan razem z Panem Weasley latającym samochodem.

W tym momencie Harry rozbrzmiał gromkim śmiechem i dopiera po dłuższej chwili mógł odpowiedzieć.

- Cieszę się, że ma Pani co wspominać…

- Mów mi po imieniu w końcu teraz razem pracujemy- przerwała Minerva.

- Bardzo chętnie, ale wracając do naszej rozmowy z początku lipca rozumiem, że moje pomieszczenia mieszkalne znajdują się tam gdzie mieszał Remus? – dyrektorka kiwnęła głową – Rozumiem, w takim razie jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko wziąłbym mój plan i udał się do siebie odpocząć przed jutrzejszymi zajęciami.

- Oczywiście, zaczynasz jutro z siódmym rokiem Gryffindoru i Slytherinu. Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu. Proszę się nie spóźnić!

Pod gargulcem strzegącym wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora od pół godziny siedziała zdenerwowana nauczycielka transmutacji. Nie przyznałaby się nikomu, że pojawienie się dawnego przyjaciela wywołało na niej taki szok. Nie miała z nim kontaktu od pięciu lat, kiedy pojawił się przed jej drzwiami tydzień po rozstaniu z Ginny. Nigdy nie spodziewała się, że ta para rozstanie się zaraz po wojnie, ale ona też nie mogła go osądzać, ponieważ jej związek z Ronem przetrwał niewiele dłużej. Ani Harry, ani Ginny nie powiedzieli jej czemu się rozstali. Nie to, że nie próbowała tego wyciągnąć od przyjaciółki, ale ona za każdym razem ją zbywała. W końcu się poddała, a po rozstaniu z Ronem przyjaźń z jego siostrą również osłabła.

Pojawienie się Harrego dzisiejszego wieczoru przywołało wspomnienia tamtej nocy, kiedy widziała go po raz ostatni. Przyszedł się z nią pożegnać, a jedyne co jej powiedział o swojej „wyprawie" to to , że wyrusza szukać tajemnic dawnych magów. Długo nie mogła dojść do siebie po jego odejściu i kiedym myślała, że już go nigdy nie zobaczy to on pojawił się jak nigdy nic na kolacji. Jeszcze jako nowy nauczyciel. I nie raczył jej o tym poinformować, po mini Ginny domyśliła się, że ona też nic nie wiedziała.

Rozmyślania Hermiony przerwało odsunięcie się gargulca i pojawienie się mężczyzny o którym przed chwilą rozmyślała. Ubrany był tak samo jak w Wielkiej Sali w ciemną szatę czarodziejów. Nawet jej nie zauważył szybkim krokiem przemieszczając się w stronę Sali do Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

- Harry ! – krzyknęła Hermiona. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się na dźwięk swojego imienia. Nie zdążył się odwrócić, kiedy wylądował na podłodze przygnieciony przez Hermione. Jedyne co widział to burza jej włosów. Kiedy udało mu się wyswobodzić z jej uścisku zobaczył, że dziewczyna płacze.

- Cieszę się , że Cię widzę Hermiona – powiedział sztywno mężczyzna. Kiedy wstał podał jej rękę i pomógł jej znaleźć się w pozycji pionowej – Rozumiem, że chcesz ze mną porozmawiać, ale proszę Cię nie dzisiaj miałem ciężki dzień, a jutro mam pierwszą lekcję, więc chcę odpocząć – powiedziawszy ruszył w stronę swojego gabinetu.

- Nie było Cię przez pięć lat, a teraz jedyne co masz mi do powiedzenia, to „jestem zmęczony, pogadamy kiedy indziej"? – krzyknęła za nim Hermiona.

- Nie sądzisz, że jesteś mi winien długa rozmowę? Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale kiedyś byliśmy przyjaciółmi!

Podczas monologu Hermiony Harry zatrzymał się i kiedy dziewczyna skończyła stał przez chwilę, a potem rzucił przez ramię:

- Zgoda. Jutro rano zapraszam na lekcję o 9, a wieczorem o 20 spotkamy się w moim gabinecie.

* * *

><p>Od autora:) Komentarza zachęcają do pisania. Opowiadania będzie się powoli rozwijało, a w odpowiedzi na komentarz dotyczący nauczyciela historii - nie pomyślałem, że można tą postać zastąpić inną (jak zwolnić ducha ? )<p> 


	3. Rozdział 2

Uczniowie siódmego roku zajmowali miejsca w Sali Obrony przed Czarną Magia. Zarówno Ślizgoni, jak i Gryfoni chcieli zająć miejsca jak najbliżej katedry. Od wczoraj wszyscy dyskutowali o przybyciu nowego nauczyciela, którym okazał się być pogromca Lorda Voldemorta.

Sala nie została urządzona w wyszukany sposób. Znajdowały się tam jedynie ławki oraz podwyższenie z biurkiem nauczyciela. Niektórzy uczniowie ze zdziwieniem zauważyli nauczycielkę transmutacji, która zajęła miejsce w ostatnim rzędzie. Pięć minut przed rozpoczęciem zajęć wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca i oczekiwali z podekscytowaniem na pojawienie się nowego nauczyciela.

Hermiona siedziała jak na szpilkach, wczorajsza rozmowa z Harrym ją zaskoczyła. Nie spodziewała się takiego chłodu i braku zainteresowania. W końcu przyjaźnili się od wielu lat. Jednak wygrała jej ciekawość i zdecydowała się przyjść obejrzeć pierwszą lekcję nowego nauczyciela.

Drzwi do sali otworzyły się i szybkim krokiem wszedł Harry Potter. Osoby, które znały pamiętały go ze szkoły zdziwiły się zmianami jakie zaszły w jego wyglądzie. Ubrany był w ciemne jeansowe spodnie i czarną koszulę rozpiętą pod szyją. Jego magiczną naturę zdradzała czarna peleryna, która otulała jego sylwetkę oraz skórzany pokrowiec na różdżkę na nodze. Również fizycznie bardzo się zmienił. Na jego niegdyś dziecięcej twarzy znajdował się kilkudniowy zarost, a oczy koloru avady przenikały uczniów. Gdy Potter podszedł do biurka zdjął pelerynę, a żeńska część sali, nie wyłączając Hermiony, wstrzymała na chwilę oddech. Jego ciało również się zmieniło. Teraz był bardzo dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną, a z każdym jego ruchem koszula opinała każdy jego mięsień. Gdy mężczyzna wyjął różdżkę ucichły rozmowy.

- Witam, na pierwszej lekcji obrony przed czarną magią – zaczął – Nazywam się Harry Potter i od dzisiaj ja będę uczył Was tego przedmiotu. W ramach pracy domowej będziecie czytać wskazane rozdziały waszego podręcznika „Najczarniejsza Magia. Obrona przed mrocznymi mocami". Od czasu do czasu również zadam was do napisania wypracowanie. Na koniec semestru odbędzie się praktyczny egzamin. W czasie zajęć oczekuję absolutnego posłuszeństwa, ponieważ będę omawiał i pokazywał różne techniki obrony i ataku oraz zajmiemy się pojedynkami. Podczas mojej podróży poznałem wiele ciekawych i niebezpiecznych sposobów użytkowania magii i mam zamiar nauczyć was obrony przed nimi. To wszystko na wstęp. Jakieś pytania? – nikt się nie odezwał, mimo ich czuć było w powietrzu atmosferę oczekiwania – Doskonale w takim razie proszę przejść na koniec Sali i dobrać się w pary. Dzisiaj będziemy ćwiczyć podstawowe zaklęcia tarczy oraz zaklęcie rozbrajające. To ćwiczenie pozwoli mi poznać wasze predyspozycje i lepiej dobrać tematy, który będziemy omawiać.

Zajęcie przebiegały bardzo spokojnie. Uczniowie w pełnym skupieniu wykonywali polecenia swojego nauczyciela. Potter był bardzo wymagającym nauczycielem. Wielokrotnie poprawiał swoich uczniów. Ci, którzy wykonali perfekcyjnie swoje zadania nie mieli zadanej żadnej pracy domowej, pozostali musieli opanować dzisiejszy materiał na następne zajęcia oraz napisać esej na temat zaklęcia tarczy.

Harry Potter błyskawicznie opuścił salę, nie zaszczycając Hermiony nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Po szkole szybko rozeszły się wieści o surowym i wymagającym nauczycielu. Wszyscy byli zadowoleni z pojawienia się tak rzeczowego profesora, jedynie Hermionie coś nie pasowało. Skąd taka wiedza u Harrego? Kiedy stał się taki rzeczowy i zimny? Co wydarzyło się podczas jego podróży? Takie i wiele innych pytań zaprzątało jej głowę przez cały dzień. W końcu gdy tylko wybiła dwudziesta pojawiła się przed drzwiami gabinetu swojego przyjaciela.

Gdy tylko weszła zauważyła, że jeszcze się nie rozpakował. Cały pokój zawalony był wieloma kuframi. Największe zdziwienie przeżyła, gdy spojrzała na biurko i zobaczyła tam bardzo stare woluminy. Gdy tylko zobaczyła Harrego siedzącego na oknie podeszła do niego i usiadła po drugiej stronie wnęki okiennej. Nie odzywała się . Czekała co on ma jej do powiedzenia. Minuty mijały, aż Harry skierował swoje spojrzenie na kobietę.

- Co chcesz usłyszeć? – powiedział zrezygnowanym głosem – Dlaczego rozstałem się z Ginny? Dlaczego wyruszyłem w podróż? Czy może czego się wtedy nauczyłem? A może dlaczego wróciłem tak nagle?

Hermiona spojrzała w okno i powiedziała:

- Chciałabym wiedzieć dlaczego mnie opuściłeś i dlaczego się do mnie nie odzywałeś… Pewnie nawet nie wiesz, że zerwałam z Ronem – dokończyła cicho

- Wiem o tym i przykro mi z tego powodu – odpowiedział – Miałem informacje na bieżąco od Minervy. Zostawiłem Was, ponieważ nie chciałem narażać znowu ani Ciebie, ani Rona bo wiedziałem, że będziecie chcieli wyruszyć ze mną – widział, że Hermiona chce coś powiedzieć i uprzedził ją – Nic nie mów, bo drugi raz nie będę chciał opowiedzieć tego wszystkiego. Wszystko zaczęło się jakiś czas po bitwie o Hogwart. Zauważyłem, że są dni kiedy nie mogę wykonać nawet najprostszego zaklęcia. Zdążało się to bardzo nieregularnie, ale zawsze wtedy czułem, jakbym tracił część siebie. Dzięki mojej popularności dotarłem do zapisków, które znajdują się w Departamencie Tajemnic. Na ich podstawie wywnioskowałem, że zniszczenie cząstki duszy Voldemorta, która znajdowała się we mnie uszkodziło mój magiczny rdzeń. Stał się bardzo niestabilny i w każdej chwili mogłem stracić moją magię. Stwierdziłem – trudno w końcu jestem Panem Czarnej Różdżki. Myślałem, że wydadzą mi ją , żebym mógł się za jej pomocą wyleczyć. Ale gdy tylko poprosiłem o nią, dowiedziałem się, że została tak zapieczętowana, żeby nikt nie mógł jej odszukać. Patrzyli się na mnie jak na kolejnego Czarnego Pana! Wyobrażasz to sobie? Na mnie, który w tej wojnie był gotowy poświęcić wszystko! Nawet własne życie.

W tym momencie Harry wstał i wyjął z biurka paczkę mugolskich papierosów i odpalił jednego. Podał je Hermionie, ale ona podziękowała po dłuższej chwili kontynuował.

- Nie wiedziałem co robić, próbowałem porozmawiać o moim problemie z Ginny, ale ona była zbyt zajęta swoimi sprawami. W końcu była sławna, jako dziewczyna Wybrańca i przywódczyni oporu w Hogwarcie. Bywała na okładkach. Zachłysnęła się sławą – zakończył gorzko Harry.

Po krótkiej chwili Hermiona, bardzo blada, odezwała się:

- Ale Harry jak to się ma do twojej podróży i rozstania z Ginny ?  
>- Hahaha – zaśmiał się gorzko Harry – Tak nasza słodka i kochana Ginny. W sumie powinienem jej podziękować. Ona była katalizatorem mojej decyzji. Długo rozmyślałem o podróży, ale powstrzymywała mnie Ginny. Byłem ślepy i zakochany. Tak było, aż nie wróciłem pewnego dnia wcześniej ze spotkania z Ronem. Wyobraź sobie, że zastałem Ginny zabawiającą się z jakimś graczem quidditch w naszym wspólnym łóżku. Nie pochwaliła Ci się tym? No cóż dzięki niej spakowałem swoje rzeczy i udałem się do Ciebie pożegnać się – zakończył Harry.<p>

Hermiona patrzyła na niego zszokowana. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym co przed chwilą usłyszała, ale w końcu odważyła się zadać pytanie:

- Ale co z twoim rdzeniem? Udało Ci się odwrócić ten proces?

Oczy Harrego przez chwilę błysnęły stalą i czymś co wyglądało na skruchę. Spojrzał przez okno w niebo. Wyglądał jakby rozmyślał.

- Tak – powiedział po chwili – Tymczasowo udało mi się odwrócić ten proces. Nie wiem na jak długo, ale udało się. Dlatego wróciłem do Hogwartu. Tutaj jest gigantyczna biblioteka i być może znajdę jakieś wskazówki na moje problemy. Jeżeli nie masz więcej pytań to chciałbym żebyś mnie zostawiła na dzisiaj. Dziękuję, cieszę się, że mogłem komuś w końcu o tym powiedzieć…

Hermiona wstała i gdy była w drzwiach zdecydowała się zadać pytanie.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

Harry spojrzał w jej oczy i odpowiedział

- Bo chciałem ,żebyś miała w końcu normalne życie. Nie chciałem żebyś z mojego powodu zakopała się w bibliotece na długie lata w poszukiwaniu leku na coś o czym nikt w Anglii nie słyszał.

Usłyszawszy to Hermiona opuściła gabinet przyjaciela. Myśli kołatały się jej w głowie i sama nie wiedziała, kiedy znalazła się przed pomieszczeniami mieszkalnymi Ginny. Zapukała. Otworzyła jej szykująca się do snu dziewczyna. Wyglądała na zdziwioną późną wizytą Hermiony. Starsza spojrzała na nią ze łzami w oczach i uderzyła ją z całej siły w twarz. Odwróciła się i odeszła zostawiając zszokowaną rudowłosą. Wróciła do swoich komnat by spędzić nieprzespaną noc na rozmyślaniach o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Nie wiedziała, że również Harry tej nocy nie zmrużył oka.


	4. Rozdział 3

Od autora:

Częstotliwość dopisywani nowych rozdziałów będzie zależna od ilości mojego czasu wolnego.

Bardzo proszę o komentarze - pozwolą mi one modyfikować fabułę i treść opowiadania zależnie od waszych upodobań. W tej chwili zastanawiam się nad dodaniem w jednym z przyszłych rozdziałów dłuższej sceny seksu.

* * *

><p>Kolejny dni w Hogwarcie mijały spokojnie. Uczniowie przyzwyczaili się już do nowego profesora, który okazał się wymagający, ale sprawiedliwy. Powszechne zdziwienie wzbudziła jawna wrogość z jaką traktowały się dwie weteranki Bitwy o Hogwart – Hermiona i Ginny.<p>

Nauczycielka transmutacji nie rozmawiała z Harrym od czasu ich ostatniego spotkania. Gdy pod koniec tygodnia kierowała się do jego gabinetu, żeby zaproponować mu wyjścia była świadkiem kłótni, której nigdy nie chciałaby usłyszeć. Zza drzwi słychać było wymianę krzyków pomiędzy Harrym i Ginny. Szybko stamtąd uciekła, ale od tego dnia młoda Weasley była w stosunku niej jeszcze bardziej chłodna. Oczywiście Granger nie żałowało uderzenia swojej dawnej przyjaciółki, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że ich jawna wrogość została już zauważona przez uczniów i była tematem wielu plotek.

Gdy wchodziła w sobotę do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie można było wyczuć atmosferę podniecenia. Hermiona po drodze do stołu zauważyła, że wszyscy czytają Proroka Codziennego. Usiadła obok Harrego, który wyglądał na wściekłego. Gdy tylko zauważył jej spojrzenie podał jej gazetę i wyszedł bez słowa. Hermiona od razu rzuciła się do czytania. Na pierwszej stronie znajdował się artykuł:

_Harry Potter powraca!_

_Jak donosi nasz korespondent Harry Potter został nowym nauczycielem Obrony przed Czarną Magią w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Wybraniec powrócił do społeczności magicznej po pięciu latach nieobecności. Nikt nie wie, gdzie był w tym czasie, ani co robił. Naszym reporterom udało się dotrzeć do niewiarygodnych informacji na temat wyjazdu Wybrańca. Kilka dni przed swoim zniknięciem pojawił się w Ministerstwie żądając wydania mu Czarnej Różdżki ( o tym artefakcie więcej na stronach 7-10). Jak mówi nam jeden z pracowników MM: „ Potter był bardzo agresywny. Kazał nam powiedzieć, gdzie jest zapieczętowana Czarna Różdżka oraz jak ma zdjąć z niej czary zabezpieczające. Gdy mu odmówiliśmy zaczął na nas krzyczeć. Bałem się, że nas zaatakuje. Na szczęście szybko odszedł". Czy Harry Potter zapragnął władzy? Co się kryje za jego tajemniczym zniknięciem? Tego jeszcze nie wiemy, ale pikanterii do jego powrotu dodaje fakt, że w Hogwarcie pracują jego była dziewczyna Ginnevra Weasley z którą rozstał się w niejasnych okolicznościach oraz Hermiona Granger. Podczas ostatniego Turniej Trójmagicznego Harrego Potter z drugą z wspomnianych kobiet łączył romans. Więcej na ten temat na stronach 18-20 oraz w archiwalnych numerach Proroka Codziennego_

Hermiona po przeczytaniu tego artykułu znowu poczuła się jak w okresie po zakończeniu wojny. Wtedy też trafiała na pierwsze strony gazet razem z Ronem i Harrym. Spodziewała się tego, ale nie spodziewała się jednak, że znowu zostanie wyciągnięty wątek jej rzekomego romansu z Potterem. Hermiona wstała od stołu i skierowała się do kwater Harrego, żeby z nim porozmawiać, jednak nie zastała go w ani w gabinecie, ani w jego komnatach.

W godzinach wieczornych Potter pojawił się pod drzwiami swojej przyjaciółki. Po dłuższej chwili drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w nich Hermiona w koszuli nocnej i szlafroku.

- Eee to może przyjdę kiedy indziej – powiedział speszony Harry. Hermiona tylko się uśmiechnęła i zaprosiła go do środka.

- Cześć po co przyszedłeś? Myślałam, że jesteś zbyt zajęty, żeby odwiedzić starą przyjaciółkę, która mieszka w tym samym zamku co ty…

- Przepraszam Hermiono… Musiałem sobie poukładać wiele spraw. Obiecuję, że od teraz będzie tylko lepiej – zaczął przepraszająco – I właśnie w tej sprawie do ciebie przychodzę. Chcę odnowić kontakty, które przez te wszystkie lata straciłem. Planuję jutro odwiedzić Artura i Molly. Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz mi towarzyszyła. Co ty na to? – powiedział jednym tchem Harry.

- Nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł… Odkąd rozstałam się z Ronem rzadko tam bywam, a nie chciała bym spotkać Rona…

- Spokojnie. Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Ronem przez kominek. Wyjechał pracować razem z Charliem. Wróci najwcześniej na święta – oznajmił zadowolony Harry- Więc wszystko postanowione! Wpadnę po Ciebie jutro koło piętnastej.

Punktualnie o umówionej godzinie Harry zapukał do drzwi Hermiony. Dziewczyna nie stroiła się specjalnie na to wyjście. Za to Harry ubrał wyglądał bardzo korzystnie w czarnej kurtce ze smoczej skóry, białym t-shircie i niebieskich jeansach. Szybko wyszli z zamku i skierowali się do bram Hogwartu.

- Ooo widzę, że pozbyłeś się okularów – zauważyła Hermiona.

- Od czasu do czasu zakładam soczewki kontaktowe, stwierdziłem, że dzisiaj wieczorem wybiorę się na Pokątną na parę drinków, więc mogę zaszaleć. Ruszajmy. Chyba nie chcemy, żeby państwo Weasley czekali na nas – po tych słowach Harry deportował się do Nory.

Zaraz za nim to samo zrobiła Hermiona i już po chwili znajdowali się na znajomym podwórku z którym wiązało się wiele wspomnień. Nie mieli wiele czasu na rozmyślania, ponieważ zaraz usłyszeli wołanie Molly. Okazało się, że oprócz Harrego i Hermiony na obiad przyszli również George Weasley wraz z żoną Angelika Johnson.

Głównym tematem spotkania była próba wyciągnięcia z Pottera informacji o jego podróżach. Molly rozpaczała, że zostawił ja bez pożegnania, natomiast Artur dopytywał się o zwyczaje mugoli w innych krajach, a gdy jego żona wyszła do kuchni zapytał się, czy młodzi nie mogli by mu „przemycić" kilku żarówek. Hermiona podczas tego popołudnia uważnie obserwowała Harrego i zauważyła, że wyglądał pierwszy raz od powrotu na szczęśliwego.

Po obiedzie państwo Weasley wyjęli stary album ze zdjęciami, wśród których były zdjęcia wielu ofiar Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów. Wzrok Harrego zatrzymał się na dłużej na obrazku przedstawiającym jego ojca chrzestnego. Podczas tego krótkiego momentu Granger widziała w oczach Pottera nie smutek i żal, który pojawiał się zazwyczaj, kiedy mówiona o Syriuszu, a determinacje i upór. Obiecała sobie, że go o to zapyta, jak tylko wrócą do zamku.

Po krótkim pożegnaniu młodzi wyszli z Nory. W pewnym momencie Hary złapał Hermione za ramię i deportował się z nią na Ulice Pokątną.

- Harry! To jest niebezpieczne! Mogliśmy się rozszczepić! – oburzyła się dziewczyna – Zresztą mieliśmy wracać do Hogwartu, a nie na Pokątną. Co ty sobie wyobrażasz.

- Stwierdziłem, że możemy spędzić miło czas poza zamkiem i wykorzystałem okazję. Spokojnie przechodzimy przez Dziurawy Kocioł i idziemy do mugolskiej części Londynu. Mam zamiar wynagrodzić Ci te wszystkie urodziny na które nie wysłałem Ci prezentu – stwierdził Harry – I tym razem nie będą to książki.

- Deportujesz nas tutaj bo chcesz iść na zakupy? Harry to jest bardzo nie poważne… I dobrze wiesz, że ja nie lubię zakupów…

- Zgoda. Ja wybieram i płacę, a ty mierzysz. Poprawimy trochę twoją garderobę. Nie możesz chodzić cały czas w swetrach i golfach, a wieczorem idziemy do Dziurawego na coś mocniejszego.

Hermiona widziała, że nie ma co protestować. Zresztą od dłuższego czasu miała ochotę wybrać się na większe zakupy, ale nigdy nie miała na to czasu, ani motywacji.

Dla dziewczyny wycieczka po Londyńskich sklepach była jedną z najgorszych rzeczy jakie ją spotkały… Czuła się jak model na wystawie sklepowej. Trafili chyba do największego i jednego z najdroższych lokali w okolicy. Zaraz po wejściu Harry zapowiedział do jednej z ekspedientek, że ma zamiar wydać dużo pieniędzy i oczekuje skompletowania całej garderoby…

To było trzy godziny temu. W chwili wychodzenia ze sklepu Hermiona czuła się obładowana jak wielbłąd. Nigdy nie spodziewała się, że może kupić na raz aż tyle nowych rzeczy. W dodatku Harry zabronił oddać sobie pieniędzy, twierdząc, że ona mu co roku przysyłała prezenty czy to na urodziny, czy na święta, a on od wyjazdu tego nie robił. Części ubrań dziewczyna obiecała sobie, że nigdy nie założy. Były tam normalne rzeczy, ale także nieprzyzwoicie krótkie spódnice czy sukienki z gigantycznym dekoltem. Nie miała jak protestować, bo jak tylko coś przymierzyła i spotkało się to z aprobatą Harrego i tej miłej pani to lądowało na stercie „do zapłacenia".

Zgodnie z tym co chłopak powiedział kolejnym planem wieczoru było „coś mocniejszego" w Dziurawym Kotle. Niestety, gdy tylko usłyszała o tym ekspedientka, zapewne z dobroci „serca", albo miłości do pieniędzy, zaproponowała, że Hermiona może przebrać się u nich na zapleczu. Nie mając wielkiego wyboru dziewczyna założyła nowe botki na obcasie, krótką czarną sukienkę z małym dekoltem, a na wierzch delikatną skórzaną kurtkę.

Dziurawy Kocioł był pełen ludzi. Znajdowali się w nim czarodzieje w różnym wieku od tych , którzy dopiero co ukończyli Hogwart, aż do starszych ludzi z twarzami pokrytymi zmarszczkami.

Młodzi nauczyciele Hogwartu zajęli miejsce zaraz przy barze, gdy tylko barman zauważył, kto pojawił się w jego lokalu, poszedł na zaplecze poprosić właścicielkę lokalu.

- Kogo ja tutaj widzę w moim barze – rzuciła Hanna Abbott – Weterani przychodzą tutaj dosyć często, ale nigdy nie sądziłam, że sam Harry Potter tutaj przyjdzie. W dodatku w towarzystwie Hermiony Granger.

- Witaj Hanna. – odpowiedział Harry – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, wpadliśmy tutaj na kilka kolejek ognistej i przy okazji porozmawiać z tobą. Mam do Ciebie pytanie, ale to potem. Może napijesz się z nami?

Hermiona nic nie wiedziała, o tym, że przyszli tutaj w jakimś celu, zdziwiło ją to, a także to, że Harry jest taki otwarty w stosunku do Hanny. Właścicielka baru zabrała ich na zaplecze po drodze zabierając trzy szklanki i kilka butelek alkoholu: „Tego nigdy za dużo" – tak powiedziała, gdy Hermiona zaczęła protestować.

Po godzinie Hermiona czuła, że jest bardzo wstawiona. Wypili chyba dwie butelki ognistej i kieliszek jakiegoś wina. Hanna i Harry wcale nie wyglądali lepiej.

- Dobra to teraz moje pytanie – zaczął Harry – Jak wiesz nie było mnie pięć lat. Szukałem różnych zapisków o starożytnej magii i artefaktach. Podczas moich poszukiwań natknąłem się na wiele notatek twojego pradziadka Johna Abbotta, który był Niewymownym i zajmował się Salą Śmierci w Departamencie Tajemnic. Czy masz dostęp do jego innych starych notatek lub dzienników, które mógłbym przeczytać?

Hermiona myślała, że upuści szklankę, ale zamiast tego wypiła jednym łykiem całą jej zawartość. Tego się kompletnie nie spodziewała. Więc Harry podczas swojej podróży nie tylko szukał leku na swoją przypadłość, ale również próbował znaleźć coś o Łuku za który wpadł Syriusz. Dziewczyna nalała sobie kolejną kolejkę i wypiła. Podczas swoich rozmyślań nawet nie zauważyła, że rozmowa dobiegła końca, kolejna butelka się skończyła, a Hanna usnęła przy stole.

Używając kominka w Dziurawym Kotle wrócili do Hogwartu. Okazało się, że połączenie w komnatach Harrego jest zabezpieczone i nie można było wrócić do niego, więc obydwoje wylądowali w pokoju Hermiony.

Gdy Harry wychodził z jej gabinetu stało się kilka rzeczy naraz. Hermiona chciała pożegnać Harrego i idąc w jego stronę potknęła się i upadła by, gdyby nie refleks Harrego. Ich twarze znalazły się bardzo blisko siebie, a Hermiona, która nie myślała trzeźwo spojrzała w oczy chłopaka i położyła swoje usta na jego. Zaczęła go całować, a chłopak po chwili odpowiedział jej namiętnym pocałunkiem. Podniósł ją i posadził na stole nie odrywając od niej swoich ust. Hermiona jak w amoku zaczęła wodzić dłońmi po jego ciele. Zrzuciła z niego kurtkę i zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę, a jedną dłonią zjechała poniżej paska spodni i dotknęła najczulszego miejsca chłopaka przez spodnie. Nagle Harry od niej odskoczył i zaczął się pospiesznie ubierać. Hermiona momentalnie otrzeźwiało i dotarło do niej do czego właśnie doszło.

A: całowała się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem

B: prawie uprawiała seks ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem

Harry przed wyjściem spojrzał jeszcze na zszokowaną Hermionę i wyszedł, natomiast Hermiona zaczęła zastanawiać się jak do tego mogło dojść, i jakie skutki na ich relację to wywrze.


	5. Rozdział 4

Niedzielny poranek był dla Hermiony potworny. Zaraz po przebudzeniu zastanawiała się jakim zaklęciem oberwała, że tak ją boli głowa. Dopiera po dłuższej chwili zaczęła sobie przypominać szczegóły wczorajszego wieczoru. Teraz dylematem dziewczyny było, czy większy jest kac po alkohol, czy moralny. Nie spodziewała się po sobie takiego zachowania. W jej myślach kołatało się ciągle to samo zdanie, „Boże, prawie przespałam się z Harrym". Jej rozmyślania przerwało pojawienia się małej karteczki tuż przy jej głowie. Złapała ją i zaczęła czytać. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył, aby poznała charakter pisma. Z duszą na ramieniu czytała list Harrego, bała się, że w treści listu będą jakieś odwołania do zakończenia wczorajszego wieczoru.

_Hermiono,_

_Dzisiaj z samego rana dostałem dzienniki, o które wczoraj prosiłem. W związku z informacji, które się tam znajdują musiałem wyruszyć załatwić kilka pilnych spraw. Wrócę dzisiaj późnym wieczorem lub jutro z samego rana. Po powrocie chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać._

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Harry_

Dziewczyna zastanawiała się po co Harry wyruszył i jak bardzo jest to związane z Łukiem Śmierci. Jednak jej stan fizyczny nie pozwalał jej na zbyt długie rozmyślania. Żołądek dopominał się jedzenia, a głowa ciszy i spokoju.

Do popołudnia Hermionie udało się dojść do siebie. Nawet sprawdziła wszystkie wypracowania uczniów. Gdy miała udać się do Dyrektorki, aby porozmawiać o jej podejrzeniach dotyczących badań Harrego nad śmiercią Syriusza do jej pokoju zapukała ostatnia osoba, którą najmniej spodziewała się zobaczyć dzisiaj. Przed drzwiami stała Ginny. Wyglądała bardzo spokojnie, co trochę uspokoiło Hermione. Nie czuła się dzisiaj na siłach na słowne utarczki z byłą już przyjaciółką. Po zaproszeniu jej do środka Hermiona siadła na fotelu przy kominku i ze skrzyżowanymi rękami czekała na to co ma jej do powiedzenia rudowłosa.

- Hermiono… - zaczęła Ginny nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę – Rozmawiałam dzisiaj rano z Harrym. Przeprosiłam go za to co się wydarzyło kiedyś między nami. Zapewne wiesz o czym mówię skoro niedawno mnie spoliczkowałaś. Chciałam Ciebie też przeprosić, że Ci o niczym nie powiedziałam przez te wszystkie lata.

Dziewczyna widziała, że rudowłosej te wyznania nie przychodzą łatwo. Mówiły o tym jej nerwowe ruchy oraz smutny wzrok. Jednego była pewna. Jej przeprosiny były szczere. Niewiele myśląc starsza wstała i przytuliła Ginny. Na początku dziewczyna nie zareagowała, ale zaraz rozpłakała się w ramię Hermiony i zaczęła opowiadać jej o swoich żalach, tęsknocie za przyjaciółką, a przede wszystkim o bólu po rozstaniu z Harrym. Dziewczyna zrozumiała, że Ginny przez te wszystkie lata żyła z wyrzutami sumienia oraz, że ona cały czas kochała Harrego.

Dwie przyjaciółki zostały cały dzień w komnatach starszej i nadrabiały stracony czas. Ginny stwierdziła, że trzeba uczcić ich pogodzenie się. Najlepiej butelką Ognistej Whisky. Hermiona nie miała na to ochoty po wczorajszym wieczorze, zwłaszcza, że znowu zapaliła się jej w głowie lampka („Boże, prawie przespałam się z Harrym"), ale dała się w końcu namówić.

Duża dawka alkoholu szybko rozwiązała ich języki i zaczęły się zwierzać z swoich najbardziej intymnych szczegółów życia. Hermiona powiedziała przyjaciółce, że od rozstania z Ronem nie miała żadnego faceta.

- A byłaś kiedyś z dziewczyną? - zapytała Ginny, na co starsza pokiwała tylko przecząco głową łapiąc wielki rumieniec – Wiesz, ja podczas nieobecności Harrego sporo eksperymentowałam i parę razy zdarzyło się mieć bliższe spotkanie z inna kobietą.

Hermiona była trochę zażenowana wylewnością przyjaciółki, ale musiała przyznać, że Ginny mogła się podobać. Jej drobna sylwetka, mimo, że jest bardzo umięśniona to jest zgrabna. Dodatkowo uwagę przykuwają jej długie, piękne i rude włosy. Co do jej charakteru to był on zupełnie inny niż jej niewinny wygląd. Jeszcze przed dzisiejszą rozmową wiedziała, że Ginny ma charakter, a teraz miała pewność, że jest otwarta na wiele spraw. Również tych związanych z seksem. Podczas jej rozmyślań nie zauważyła że rudowłosa zbliżyła się do niej i uważnie ją obserwowała z tym jej psotnym spojrzeniem.

- O czym myślałaś? – zagadnęła Ginny – Miałaś bardzo nieobecny wyraz twarzy… - stwierdziła lekko naburmuszona dziewczyna.

- Zapytałam się przed chwilą, czy nie chcesz sprawdzić jak to jest całować się z inną dziewczyną – powiedziała do zszokowanej nauczycielki transmutacji. Hermiona nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Pierwsze co przyszło jej do głowy to odmówić, ale gdy tylko o tym pomyślała to poczuła ciepło między udami. Ginny milczenie Hermiony wzięła za zgodę i dłońmi ujęła jej twarz. Zbliżyła się jeszcze do niej i położyła swoje usta na jej ustach. Hermiona chciała się wyrwać, gdy poczuła delikatny język Ginny na swoich wargach. Nieświadomie rozchyliła je pozwalając na pogłębienie pocałunku. Hermiona po chwili odpowiedziała i jej język splótł się z tym rudowłosej. Starsza całkowicie zatraciła się w pocałunku i teraz to ona przejęła inicjatywę. Zajęte sobą dziewczyny nie zauważyły pukania. Po dłuższej chwili drzwi się otworzył i do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna, który chwilę przyglądał się dwóm dziewczynom. W pewnym momencie głośno odchrząknął.

Dziewczyny jak oparzone odskoczyły od siebie. Rozglądając się za źródłem niespodziewanego dźwięku. Gdy zobaczyły osobę, która im przerwała pokryły się szkarłatnymi rumieńcami.

- Widzę, że wam w czymś przerwałem – powiedział ze śmiechem Harry- Uważajcie, bo będę zazdrosny o obie z was.

- A może do nas dołączysz? – zagadnęła z figlarnym uśmiechem Ginny – Ja bym się nie obraziła, a ty Hermiono?

Nauczycielka transmutacji nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć czuła się zbyt zażenowana zaistniałą sytuacją. Wczoraj w tym pokoju prawie przespała się z Harrym, a dzisiaj ten sam chłopak nakrył ją jak całuje się z jego byłą dziewczyną, z którą dzisiaj się pogodził po wiele latach. Gdy tylko sobie to uzmysłowiła to pokryła się jeszcze większym rumieńcem, wstała i jednym duczkiem wypiła szklankę Ognistej.

- Może nie dzisiaj… - powiedziała cicho – Harry zakładam, że przyszedłeś do mnie w jakimś celu? Jeżeli tak to możemy porozmawiać na dworze, spacer dobrze mi zrobi. Ginny nie obrazisz się? – wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem.

Ginny tylko wzruszyła ramionami i wstała zabierając ze sobą butelkę z resztką Ognistej. Gdy przechodziła obok Hermiony cmoknęła ją w usta i uciekła chichocząc.

Świeże powietrze zadziałało na Hermione zbawiennie. Znacznie otrzeźwiała i zaczął ją poważnie irytować uśmiech Harrego, który mówił Ja-Wiem-Co-Się-Z-Tobą-Dzieje-A-Ty-Nie. Zatrzymali się dopiero, gdy doszli nad jezioro.

- Nie przyprowadziłem Cię, żeby rozmawiać o twoim pobudzonym libido, ani o wczorajszym wieczorze. Jest dużo poważniejsza sprawa, o której musimy porozmawiać – zaczął Potter- Zapewne wiesz już, że podczas mojej podróży nie zajmowałem się tylko znalezieniem sposobu na uratowanie mojej magii.

- Wczoraj do mnie do doszło – wtrąciła Hermiona – Szukałeś sposobu na wskrzeszenie Syriusza… Ale Harry on nie żyje i dobrze wiesz, że nekromancje jest zakazana…

- Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? – zirytował się mężczyzna – Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę co jest zakazane, a co nie. Tylko dlaczego założyłaś, że on nie żyje? Widziałaś jego ciało? Bo ja nie…

W tym momencie Harry wyciągnął do Hermiony zaciśniętą pięść. Po jej otwarciu ukazał się dziewczynie przedmiot o którym słyszała tylko opowieści.

- Tak, udało mi się z powrotem odnaleźć Kamień Śmierci. Nie patrz się tak na mnie. Nie mam zamiaru spędzać czasu na rozmowach ze zmarłymi. Potrzebowałem go, żeby upewnić się, że moje przypuszczenia są prawdziwe. Pamiętasz dzień Bitwy o Hogwart. Tuż przed oddaniem się w ręce Voldemorta użyłem Kamienia. I wiesz co? Ukazała mi się moja mama, mój tata oraz Remus. Nie było wśród nich Syriusz. Myślałem, że zapomniałem o tym szczególe… Dlatego go Bitwie odszukałem Kamień i potwierdziłem moje przypuszczenia. Syriusza nie ma po drugiej stronie. Co więcej podczas podróży udało mi się ustalić wiele szczegółów dotyczących zasłony, za którą wpadł mój ojciec chrzestny. Nikt nie wie, kiedy powstało to urządzenie, ale są różne teorie co do jego przeznaczenia. Jedni mówią, że to jest portal na drugą stronę, natomiast inni, że to jest prastare więzienie w którym skazani cierpią wieczne katusze. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co jest prawdą, ale udało mi się natrafić na ruiny takiego samego Łuku w Rumuni. Co więcej były tam zapiski, które mogą pozwolić mi odtworzyć taki sam Łuk, bo nie mam co marzyć, że ktoś pozwoli mi badać ten który znajduje się w ministerstwie. Wiedziałem, że pradziadek naszej wczorajszej gospodyni był najbliższym odkrycia sekretu Łuku i teraz, dzięki jego dziennikom jestem w stanie odtworzyć rytuał, dzięki któremu go utworzę go. Dlatego dzisiaj zniknąłem, potrzebowałem kilku składników. Większości z nich nie mogę dostać ot tak. Musiałem uruchomić kontakty, ale w ciągu miesiące będę miał wszystkie składniki…

- Ale gdzie ty chcesz go stworzyć? Oczywiście zakładając, że uda ci się to … - przerwała mu dziewczyna.

- W Komnacie Tajemnic – odpowiedział chłopak – Dyrektorka już o tym wie i to ona wspomagała mnie przez te wszystkie lata w moich badaniach. I tutaj wracamy do twojej osoby. Będę potrzebował potężnego czarodzieja, który pomoże mi zapanować nad prastarą magią, którą przyzwę do odtworzenia Łuku. To jest rola dla Ciebie. Oczywiście jeżeli chcesz mi pomóc uratować Syriusza.

Hermiona przez chwilę biła się z myślami, wiedziała, że to jest bardzo niebezpieczne, ale nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, że nie weźmie udziału w tym przedsięwzięciu. Więc po krótkiej chwili się zgodziła.

- Doskonale, jak tylko będę gotowy to Cię o wszystkim poinformuję. A teraz zmieńmy temat – Harry wstrzymał teatralnie głos –Co cię łączy z Ginny? Byłyście tak zajęte sobą, że bałem się że zaraz się rozbierzecie na moich oczach. Oczywiście nie mam nic przeciwko temu- zakończył chłopak ze śmiechem.

- Nie wiem co się stało… Ot tak po prostu … -zaczęła kulawo odpowiadać Hermiona.

- Tak samo jak wczoraj zaczęłaś się całować ze mną? – zaśmiał się Harry – Hermiono! Oficjalnie cię informuję, że w przyszły piątek wychodzimy – ja, ty i Ginny – do mugolskiego klubu zabawić się! Cel – znaleźć faceta, który uspokoi twoje hormony, bo jeżeli cały czas będziesz myślała komu dobrać się do majtek to nie przydasz się w rytuale – zakończył z ironią Harry.

Hermiona doskonale wiedziała, że nie ma co protestować. Po tej rozmowie wrócili do Hogwartu, gdzie rozeszli się każdy do swojego pokoju.

* * *

><p>Od autora:<p>

Bardzo proszę o komentarze dotyczące tego opowiadania. Nic nie motywuje tak do pisania jak opinie czytelników. Będę wdzięczny za te pozytywne i te negatywne również Więc, komentujcie!


	6. Rozdział 5

Od autora: Ostrzeżenie - w środku scena seksu.

Zapraszam do komentowania.

* * *

><p>Życie w Hogwarcie upływało swoim monotonnym trybem, aż do środy, kiedy to we wszystkich Pokojach Wspólnych pojawiło się ogłoszenie, że w piątek o godzinie 18.00 w Wielkiej Sali odbędzie się pokazowa lekcje pojedynków przeprowadzona przez profesora Pottera. Wywołało to ogromne poruszenie wśród uczniów. Wielu chciało zobaczyć legendarnego Wybawiciela podczas walki. Jeszcze większe emocje wzbudziła osoba z którą będzie toczył pojedynek. Dzień po pojawieniu się ogłoszenia szkołę obiegła informacja, że przeciwnikiem Pottera będzie nauczycielka transmutacji. Wszyscy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, jako rolę odegrała ona podczas ostatniej wojny. Dodawało to pikanterii pojedynkowi.<p>

W piątek wieczorem Hermiona udała się do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie już powoli gromadzili się uczniowie. Wszystkie ławki w pomieszczeniu zostały przemieszczone pod ściany, a na jego środku na podwyższeniu znajdowała się wielka scena. Hermiona przełknęła ślinę ze zdenerwowaniem. Cały tydzień zastanawiała się czemu się na to zgodziła. W poniedziałek z samego rana pojawił się u niej Harry i zakomunikował jej, że będzie organizował pojedynek i że jego przeciwniczką będzie właśnie Hermiona. Od razu zaznaczył, że jeżeli ona się nie zgodzi to poprosi o to Ginny. Spowodowało to dwie rzeczy: bardzo szybką zgodę Hermiony i chytry uśmiech na twarzy Pottera. Dzięki nawałowi zajęć jakie miała jako Opiekunka Domu dziewczyna nie miała czasu nawet powtórzyć żadnych zaklęć, ani taktyk na walkę czarodziejów. Nie pojedynkowała się od trzech lat. Ostatnią walkę stoczyła podczas turnieju na który namówiła ją Ginny. Odpadła dopiera w półfinale, ale to było tyle lat temu, że dzisiaj bardzo się tremowała. Gdy tylko podeszła do podwyższenia zauważyła, że zebrali się prawie wszyscy nauczyciele. Harry stwierdził, że pojedynek nie będzie dostateczną lekcją dla uczniów jeżeli będą używać tylko prostych zaklęć w związku z tym poprosił Dyrektorkę o postawienie potężnej bariery dookoła miejsca pojedynku.

Momentu wejścia Harrego na Salę nie można było przegapić. Pojawił się punktualnie o osiemnastej razem z Ginny („Co oni robili razem?" – przeszło przez myśl Hermiony). Na jego widok podekscytowani uczniowie zaczęli bić brawa. Zadowolony i pewny siebie Harry wszedł na podwyższenia.

- Witam wszystkich serdecznie na lekcji pokazowej czarodziejskich pojedynków – zaczął Harry – Jak wiecie walczyć będę ja, Harry Potter – tutaj pojawił się głośny aplauz, głównie wśród płci pięknej – oraz Wasza nauczycielka transmutacji i opiekunka Domu Lwa, Hermiona Granger.

Na to nazwisko Gryfoni podnieśli więlki transparent z podobizną Hermiony i napisem „Victoria".

- Sędzią tego pojedynku będzie profesor Weasley, która objaśni teraz zasady – po tych słowach Harry skierował się w stronę jednego z boków podwyższenia.

- Walka odbędzie się na kwadracie dziesięć metrów na dziesięć metrów – powiedziała oficjalnie Ginny – Dookoła miejsca pojedynku będzie wzniesiona bariera wchłaniająca niecelne zaklęcia. Przegrywa osoba, która będzie niezdolna do walki lub straci różdżkę. Dyskwalifikacją karane jest również użycie zaklęć zakazanych. W przypadku nierozstrzygnięcia pojedynku w czasie 45 minut zwycięzcę wyłoni jury w składzie: ja, prof. McGonagal oraz prof. Flitwick. Dobrze, zapraszam teraz zawodników na arenę.

Ginny po skończonej przemowie zeszła ze sceny i kazała się przygotować zawodnikom. Hermiona poprawiła swoje ubranie i od razu weszła na podwyższenie. Nie wybierała specjalnie stroju do pojedynku. Przyszła w tym co miała na sobie. Wiedziała, że popełniła błąd, gdy tylko spojrzała na przygotowującego się Harrego. Chłopak pod szatą w której przyszedł miał wygodne znoszone spodnie jeansowe oraz koszulkę na ramiączkach opinającą jego wysportowany tors („Boże, ale on ma ciałko" ). Hermiona szybko zbeształa się za tą myśl i obserwowała jak Potter wyjmuje z pokrowca na nodze różdżkę. Gdy tylko się przygotował Ginny wezwała ich na środek, aby ukłonili się sobie. Po czym odeszła z pola walki, a pozostali nauczyciele wznieśli barierę.

Hermiona przyjęła pozycję do pojedynku i czekała, na pierwszy ruch Pottera. Wiedziała, że musi szybko skończyć ten pojedynek jeżeli chce wygrać. Jego kondycja fizyczna była zdecydowanie wyższa niż jej.

- Expelliarmus – krzyknął Harry posyłając w stronę Hermiony pierwsze zaklęcie. Dziewczyna sparowała je zaklęciem tarczy i odpowiedziała oszałamiaczem. Po pierwszym ataku czuła, że musi zacząć ich unikać, a nie blokować. Zaklęcia Pottera były zbyt silne, żeby przez cały czas je parować.

Po asekuracyjnym początku walki Potter przeszedł do ataku raz za razem puszczając w stronę dziewczyny wiązkę zaklęć niewerbalnych. Części z nich nie była w stanie rozpoznać więc pozostało jej tylko unikanie. Po paru minutach tej taktyki czuła jak w szybkim tempie traci siły. Przeszła do ofensywy, ale chwile nieuwagi i oberwała zaklęciem tnącym w ramię. Lekko zasyczała z bólu, ale kontynuowała pojedynek.

W powietrzu pojawiały się coraz silniejsze zaklęcia, a bariera raz za razem rozbłyskała różnymi kolorami. Hermiona postanowiła spróbować postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.

Posłała w stronę Harrego potężne zaklęcie tnące, gdy chłopak zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami szykował się do uniku wykonała drugą ręką ruch dłonią i wyszeptała inkantacje zaklęcia. Z jej ręki wyleciał strumień czystej magii, który leciał w stronę ramienia z różdżką Pottera. W tym czasie chłopak zrobił dwie rzeczy, których Hermiona się nie spodziewała. Przerzucił różdżkę nad głową, a równocześnie wykonał półobrót w celu wykonania uniku. Podczas jego kończenia złapał różdżkę drugą dłonią i posłał w stronę zszokowanej dziewczyny zaklęcie, które odrzuciło ją na barierę.

Po dłuższej chwili cała Wielka Sala wybuchła burzą oklasków. Uczniowie byli zachwyceni pojedynkiem. Ginny ogłosiła zwycięzcę i dała mu buziaka w policzek, co zaowocowała falą gwizdów w ich stronę. Dziewczyna podeszła do zszokowanej dziewczyny i pomogła jej wstać, szepcąc na ucho „Gdybyś ty wygrała to bym też Cię pocałowała – ale w usta". Obolała Hermiona wstała i z pomocą Ginny szybko uporała się z zadrapaniami, których doznała w trakcie pojedynku. Harry podziękował wszystkim za obecność i zapowiedział uruchomienie Klubu Pojedynków w przyszłym semestrze. Po rozejściu się uczniów dyrektorka wyraziła duże zadowolenia z tak doskonale przeprowadzonego pojedynku oraz pogratulowała obojgu.

Harry razem z Ginny odprowadzili Hermione do jej pokoju. Chłopak upewnił się, że nic jej nie jest, a następnie wlał wszystkim po odrobinie alkoholu na rozluźnienie.

- Hermi zaskoczyłaś mnie dzisiaj – powiedział Potter upijając łyk – Nie spodziewałem się po tobie takiej zawziętości, a przede wszystkim nie wiedziałem że potrafisz posługiwać się magią bez różdżki.

- Długo ćwiczyłam ten aspekt magii, ale do tej pory udawało mi się tylko to co widziałeś dzisiaj. Jak widać to za mało żeby Cię pokonać.

- Granger, nie rozczulaj się nad sobą – wtrąciła Ginny – Harrego nie da się tak łatwo pokonać, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że oboje byliście wspaniali, ale pamiętacie jaki dzisiaj dzień? Piątek! Mieliśmy się wybrać do mugolskiego Londynu na zabawę! – krzyknęła rozentuzjazmowana rudowłosa.

- No nie wiem… - zaczęła się wymigiwać Hermiona – Jestem zmęczona i chciałabym odpocząć…

- Nie ma protestowania! Potter wypad, zapraszam za godzinę. W tym czasie przygotujemy się do wyjścia. Prawda Hermiono?

Po tym stwierdzeniu faktu rudowłosa wyrzuciła chłopaka z pomieszczenia, a sama poszło do siebie po ubrania i kuferek z kosmetykami z którymi wróciła do dziewczyny.

- No dobra, to pokaż co masz w szafie. Harry mówił, że ostatnio zrobiliście duże zakupy. Musimy zrobić Cię dzisiaj na bóstwo – powiedziała młodsza i zaczęła przeglądać ubrania Hermiony. Kilka chwil i Ginny miała gotowy strój dla Granger. Przygotowała dla niej opięte skórzane spodnie, do tego czarną koszulkę na ramiączkach z dużym dekoltem i wysokie szpilki. Gdy Hermiona zaczęła się rozbierać żeby przemierzyć zestaw, Ginny oburzyła się na jej bieliznę. Stwierdziła, że jak ją jakiś facet zobaczy w niej to szybko ucieknie. Po wielu namowach Hermiona założyła proponowany przez młodszą komplet ubrań wraz z bielizną. W tym czasie rudowłosa również się przebrała. Założyła bardzo krótką czarną sukienkę z głębokim dekoltem, pończochy na pasie w takim samym kolorze oraz szpilki na niebotycznie wysokim obcasie. Gdy była już zadowolona z efektów pracy zabrała się za makijaż obu dziewczyn. Po skończonej pracy obie stanęły przed lustrem.

- No w końcu wyglądasz pięknie – skomentowała Ginny – Gdybyśmy nie miały wyjść dzisiaj z Harrym chętnie zostałabym z tobą w tym pokoju na całą noc – zakończyła sugestywnie.

Hermiona oblała się rumieńcem i odpowiedziała, że muszą wychodzić, bo zaraz przyjdzie chłopak. Jak na zawołanie przed drzwiami pojawił się Potter. Na widok dziewczyn zagwizdał z uznaniem. Po chwili cała trójka użyła kominka w pokoju i udała się do Dziurawego Kotła, skąd wyruszyli na podbój Londynu.

Pierwszym przystankiem był pub zlokalizowany w okolicach przejścia na Ulicę Pokątną. Ginny zarządziła tam przystanek na „doładowanie baterii", co w jej rozumieniu oznaczała wypicie „kilku" kolejek różnych trunków. Po tak rozpoczętym wieczorze dziewczyny stwierdziły, że chcą iść potańczyć więc udali się do jednego z wielu klubów zlokalizowanych w centrum Londynu. Hermionie spodobał się bilbord miejsca o nazwie „Oaza" co Harry przyjął ze śmiechem. Wyjaśnił dziewczynom, że wybrały lokal w którym oprócz miejsca do tańczenia jest pomieszczenie w którym nagie dziewczyny tańczą przy rurze. Ku rozpaczy Hermiony Ginny stwierdziła, że skoro taki był pierwszy wybór to muszą tam pójść.

Na wejściu zapłacili za wstęp i dostali po drinku oraz kilka żetonów. Harry wyjaśnił, że daje się je dziewczyną w drugiej Sali jeżeli podoba się występ. Pierwsze kroki skierowali do pomieszczenia w którym można potańczyć. Początkowo Harry i Hermiona trzymali się z boku obserwując najmłodszą z nich, która była w swoim żywiole. Ginny tańczyła bardzo zmysłowo ,co nie uszło uwadze ani żadnego z nich. Po pierwszym „wyszaleniu" rudowłosa wyciągnęła na parkiet swoich towarzyszy. Ginny tańczyła przed Harrym ocierając się biodrami o chłopaka, który korzystając z okazji mocniej przywarł do dziewczyny przyciągając ją do siebie. Hermiona dołączyła do nich. Zmysłowy taniec tej trójki zwrócił uwagę wszystkich obecnych w klubie. W pewnym momencie obie dziewczyny zaczęły tańczyć razem zostawiając chłopaka. Ich ruchy przypominały przepychanie się dwóch kochanków każda z nich starała się przejąć inicjatywę. Z boku wyglądało to bardzo seksownie. Harry obserwował z uśmiechem obydwie kobiety i kiedy muzyka się skończyła zaprosił je do drugiej Sali, aby obejrzeć pokazy tańca na rurze, co spotkało się z dużym niezadowoleniem wstawionej już Hermiony ( „Nie będę oglądała wygibasów jakieś taniej dziewczyny!").

Po przejściu zajęli miejsca blisko sceny. W międzyczasie Harry poszedł po drinki dla dziewczyn. Zaraz po jego powrocie rozpoczął się pokaz. Na podwyższenie wyszła dziewczyna ubrana w fartuch pielęgniarki. Hogwardzka trójka zapatrzyła się na pokaz podczas którego dziewczyna powoli ściągała z siebie ubrania. W czasie przedstawienia dziewczyna przeszła się blisko publiczności dostając napiwki. Co jakiś czas zatrzymywała się przy wybranym widu i dawała mu buziaka lub (jeżeli napiwek był odpowiedni) pozwalała dotknąć części swojego ciała. Gdy podeszła do Harrego nachyliła się w jego stronę eksponując duży biust i powiedziała, że chętnie by go schrupała, przy czym pocałowała go w usta. Spotkało się to z dużym protestem Ginny, która też chciała być tak wyróżniona. W odpowiedzi dostała taki sam pocałunek jak chłopak. Niedługo później opuścili lokal i wrócili do Hogwartu.

Po powrocie do zamku Hermiona poszła do swojego pokoju, a Harry z Ginny udali się w stronę swoich komnat (czyt. Każdy swojej). Granger biła się z myślami po tym wieczorze. Czuła, że dzisiejsze wydarzenia i jej niezaspokojone libida dają się jej we znaki. Stwierdziła, że pójdzie do Ginny porozmawiać z nią na ten temat. Gdy doszła do jej drzwi usłyszała dobiegającą zza nich głośną muzykę. Niewiele się zastanawiając weszła do środka i udała się w stronę źródła dźwięku, gdzie spodziewała się zobaczyć młodszą koleżankę. Jednak widok jaki tam zastała sprawił, że skamieniała. Tuż przed nią stał Harry. Nie byłoby problemu, gdyby nie był nagi. Przed nim na kolanach klękała Ginny, która rytmicznie poruszała głową w okolicach krocza chłopaka. Jej paznokcie wbijały się w pośladki chłopaka. Na szczęście dla Hermiony Harry stał tyłem do niej dzięki czemu nie zauważył jej. Gdy chciała się po cichu wycofać zauważyła, że Ginny wstała i patrzyła się na nią. Rudowłosa powiedziała do chłopaka, żeby się nie ruszał a sama wyczarowała szarfę, które przewiązała mu oczy. Gestem głowy pokazała Hermionie, żeby nie wychodziła. Skonfundowana dziewczyna nie wiedziała co zrobić, ale została. Młodsza znowu uklękła przed chłopakiem, ale teraz przyjęli taką pozycje, że Granger widziała wszystko. Ginny obejmowała ustami penisa chłopaka i powoli poruszała głową. Cały czas utrzymywała kontakt wzrokowy z Hermiona. Z każdym ruchem w jej ustach mieścił się coraz większy kawałek jego ciała. Ruchy dziewczyny stawały się coraz szybsze i bardziej zachłanne. Weasley zachowywała się jakby nie było tutaj jej przyjaciółki. W pewnym momencie wyjęła go sobie z ust i wzięła go do ręki. Zaczęła poruszać nim cały czas patrząc w oczy Hermiony. Harry z głośnym jękiem wytrysnął na twarz i biust rudowłosej. W tym momencie starsza dziewczyna wiedziała, że powinna wyjść.


End file.
